1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a terminal and a home appliance system including the same, and, more particularly, to a terminal capable of improving user convenience upon utilizing a home appliance, and a home appliance including the same.
2. Background
Among home appliances, a refrigerator stores food, a washing machine washes laundry, an air conditioner adjusts indoor temperature, and a cooker cooks food.
As various communication methods are developed, a variety of research in hopes of increasing user convenience in terms of communication with a home appliance has been conducted.